House of Chocolates and House of Valentines
by Reflection noitcelfeR
Summary: It's almost Valentine's day and everyone is stressing. No one can figure out who likes who, and everyone is thinking all the wrong things. Eventually, all goes well... Maybe. Fabina, Jara, Amfie/Mamber
1. Chocolates in a locker

_A/N This is my FIRST HoA story! I hope y'all enjoy it! I have no idea how popular this will get, but I just wanted to see if I could do it!_

_~Peace_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own House of Anubis... Sadly. :[**

Nina was walking down the steps of Anubis House, when she saw Amber standing in the hall.

"Hey Amber." she said. Amber just stood there, staring at nothing. "Aaamber? Amber?" Nina waved her hand infront of Amber's face. Nina thought for a second. "Hey! Look, it's uh, Mick!" Nina lied (she was a terrible liar).

"Huh? Where? Oh! Hi Nina! What's up?" she said. "Um, what were you just doing?" Nina asked.

"Oh. Well I was just thinking-"

"Amber? Thinking? That's something I never expected to happen." Jerome said as he walked in.

"Be quiet Jerome, I'm trying to think!" Amber said.

"What are you thinking about, Amber?" Nina finally asked.

"Oh, well now that _he's_ here I'll have to tell you later. _In private_." Amber whispered, even though Jerome could hear her. The three walked in for breakfast.

Everyone was at the table except for Fabian and Alfie. "Jerome, where's Alfie? Why ddin't he come in with you?" asked Trudy.

"I have no idea Trudy. Last I left him in the room he was trimming his nose hairs." Jerome said as he sat down. Everyone made an "Ew." face, not knowing if Jerome was serious or not though.

After five minutes of eating, Nina finally asked, "Hey, um Trudy? Where's Fabian?"

"He went to school early, but I don't know why." Trudy responded. Nina thought _Why would he do that...?_

_..._

At school, Nina opened her locker to find a tiny foil heart on top of her books. She unwrapped it. It was chocolate! _How sweet! Who would leave me this? _She popped the heart in her mouth, _mmm, milk chocolate, my favorite!_ She almost crumpled up the wrapping paper when she saw writing on the inside. It said:

_Tell the one you love that they'll always be in your heart._

Nina thought about who would give her such a sweet gift. _It could've been Fabian... No, who am I kidding. It was probably supposed to be for someone else but was put in my locker by mistake._

Nina closed her locker and turned around to see Fabian standing there.

"Oh, hi! Why did you come to school early?" Nina asked.

"Oh, well, I was... Oh, gotta get to class! You better go too, we don't want to be late!" Fabian said rushing off. Nina was so confused.

...

After class Nina found another chocolate in her locker. She decided she would have to tell some one. "Fabian!" she caught him walking by.

"Yeh?" he said with a smile.

"This morning, before class, I found a chocolate heart in my locker, and now I just found another one. Do you know who did it?" Nina asked. Fabian's mind was going crazy. _Who_ _put the second one in?_ Fabian started to get mad, but he hid it.

"Uh. No. I don't know who did that. It must be some one who really cares about you." Fabian tried to sound completely normal.

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you in class..." Nina was secretly really hoping it was Fabian. _Who could it be?_

All through the next class Nina was thinking through everyone at the school. _I haven't even really talked to anyone besides the people staying in the House of Anubis. Who would like me anyway?_ Fabian was too. He seemed to care even more than Nina did. _I bet it was that kid Freddy. He seems like he could like Nina. No. He's never even talked to her..._

_..._

Later at the house, Amber told Nina to come up into their room with her. "I have to tell you what I was thinking about earlier!"

The two ran up and slammed the door to their room shut. "What's the big secret Amber?" Nina asked.

"The most wonderful thing EVER has happened to me! Look!"

_..._

_A/N What do you think? Should I keep going? And I thought I'd kind of leave you hangin' like on the show :). I hope you liked it!_

_~Peace_


	2. Chocolates under a pillow

_A/N HELLO! I am now being called Peace (as my profile says) instead of Moon. Soooooooo, thank you all so much for reading and giving me such nice reviews! :] I'm not really sure what time this is... I guess it's some time around where the show is now, (Joy's not back yet). Love you all!_

_~Peace_

"Look at what?" Nina asked.

"Look at _this_." Amber pulled a full bag of chocolate hearts out from under her pillow. "You see, last night, I woke up because I heard the door shut. That's when I felt these under my pillow! It was totally Mick!" Amber was smiling like crazy, "Then I tried to wake you up but you must have been in a really deep sleep. I got up a little earlier this morning, I know, crazy right? So I would have time to think about the wonderful thing Mick did!" Amber finally finished.

"Wow. That's great Amber. But, can I tell you something?" Amber shook her head yes. "I found two of those chocolates in my locker today."

"WHA? Mick did not go there! I'm going to kill him-"

"I don't think it was Mick, Amber. I've seen a ton of people walking around with those, since it's almost Valentine's Day." Nina explained.

"Oh, good. Who put them there then?"

"I have no idea."

"Was it Fabian?" Amber said with a smile.

"What? No! I asked him if he knew and he said no."

"That's because Fabian's too shy to tell you he put them there!" Amber started to get excited, "Oh this is great! Me and Mick, you and Fabian! We could go on a double date!"

"No! Amber! I don't think it was Fabian. And if it was, you're right, he probably wouldn't tell me... Maybe... You could ask?"

"Oh yes! B-"

"But don't let him know that I wanted to know, because that would be weird."

"Rrrright. Got it. Bye!" Amber left the room for supper. Nina sighed. Amber was great, but maybe she shouldn't have asked her, of all people, to ask Fabian._Besides, it could have been Alfie or Jerome pulling a prank on me and Amber. Who knows._

Nina left the room and ran into Patricia and Mara. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Nina. Oh, guess what I was just telling Patricia!" Mara said.

"I'm guessing you got some heart shaped chocolates?" Nina said.

"How'd you know? I hope they're from Mick! He said he still likes me, but we aren't dating, so I hope he asks me to be his Valentine." Nina knew not to say anything about Amber thinking the same thing.

"D'you know what's weird? _I_ got some chocolates." Patricia said. "Probably just Jerome or Alfie playing a prank. Besides, who in this house would like me?"

"You never know Patricia, this house is_ full_ of surprises." Nina said as they entered the dining room.

When Mara sat down, Mick smiled at her, and she smiled back. Amber glared at Mara. Jerome glared at Mick, even though no one saw. Alfie waved to Patricia, and Nina and Fabian smiled at each other. But no one said anything. Finally Amber broke the silence.

"Soooo. Everyone's been getting lots of presents, most likely for Valentine's day... Who put the bag of chocolates under my pillow?" she batted her eyelashes at Mick.

"Wasn't me Ams. We're just friends now, remember?" Mick said.

"Of course it was you Mick! No wait. Alfie! You did not do this as a joke, did you?" Amber yelled. Jerome started cracking up.

"No! I didn't! I mean, I did! But, it wasn't a supposed to be a joke! And, I only put one, someone else must have put the whole bag." Alfie tried to explain.

"What? So now I'm not good enough for a whole bag! You disgust me Alfie!" Amber threw a piece of bread at Alfie and stormed out of the room. Jerome was still laughing so Alfie threw the bread at him to make him shut up.

Mick started to feel angry. _Why would Alfie mess with _my_ Ams? No, wait, we aren't together anymore. But still he should know not to mess with my ex-girl. _Mick didn't know his own feelings. He thought he loved Mara, but he couldn't decide because they're so different. And deep down, he still loved Amber.

Mara caught Jerome looking at her, and he immediatley looked away. _Probably just staring into space... _she thought.

"My, aren't we quiet today." Trudy said from the kitchen. Nina decided that if she started a conversation soon everyone would be talking.

"So. Fabian, did you figure out that thing for math class yet?"

"Uh. Oh! Yeh, yeh! I'll have to show you later!" Fabian replied excitedly, "Actually, I'm done eating, are you?"

"Yeah! Yeah, totally."

"Then let's go look at it." Fabian looked at Patricia as if to say _Upstairs, now_ and then Fabian and Nina went upstairs to Nina and Amber's room.

"They really need to stop being so boring." Jerome said after they left.

"They have serious problems, they totally like each other but they won't admit it." Alfie said.

"I bet they already have, but haven't told anyone!" Patricia said, "Actually, I'm going to go ask them!" She raced out of the room and upstairs. She had only said that as an excuse to go talk to them about the latest clue.

"Well then... Who wants to make a bet?" Jerome asked.

...

Upstairs, Nina went into her room to see Amber putting on some make-up. She had told Fabian to stay outside for a sec.

"You ok, Amber?" Nina asked.

"Never better!" Amber said, "In fact, I'm going do something I've never tried. I'm going to get back at Alfie! And I'm going to find a way to win Mick back!"

"Uh, Amber, I think Alfie _really_ likes you. I don't think he was pranking you." Nina said.

"That's silly! Alfie likes Patricia now!" Amber said. Nina gave up.

Outside Patricia was listening in through the door.

"Patricia, I don't know if you should be eavesdropping." Fabian said.

"Shh!" she said, "Alfie doesn't like me! We're just friends!" Patricia whispered angrily. She heard the door opening and started talking to Fabian.

"Uh.. And that's why you should ask her out! Oh, hi Nina!" Patricia walked into the room, with a slightly angry Fabian behind her. _Why did she have to say that? _Nina was also wondering what they had been talking about. _Ask who out?_

Sibuna got right down to business with the clue.

...

Downstairs in the common room Mara was talking to Mick about sports while Jerome told Alfie how to get Amber to like him.

"So, I was wondering if you could help me with my training again?" Mick asked Mara.

"I'd love to. What time?" Mara said.

"Tomorrow after school."

"Oh, um, Jerome and I were going to play some chess tomorrow..."

"Chess? Jerome? HAHAHAHA! You crack me up babe!" Mara remembered when Mick would say that to Amber. It was sort of weird having him say it to her...

Jerome stopped talking to Alfie and glared at Mick, who then stopped laughing.

"Can't you just do it some other time?" Mick asked Mara quietly. Mara looked at Jerome with a face that said _Rescedule? _Jerome just walked away.

"Um, Mick, I'll talk to you later, yeh?" and she left the room. Mick was so confused. He then remembered how often Amber cracked him up. Mara didn't as much. He was secretly missing Amber more and more.

...

Later that night when Amber came out of the bathroom and ran into Nina. "Oh, hi." Amber said, "What're you doing?"

"Um, brushing my teeth?"

"Oh, right! Duh. So, have you gotten any more chocolates?"

"Actually, yes." Nina said, "I found one on my bed... with this note." She handed the note to Amber. Amber read it and got so excited.

Just then, the two heard their bedroom door slam.

_A/N I hope you liked it! I actually don't know if I liked this one... I made it longer! lol. Anyone have any suggestions for me? You also asked for more Fabian, sooo, yeah!_

_~Peace_


	3. Chocolates? No, jewelry!

_A/N Agh, still so mad about the "oh, uh, we're just gonna wait until the 14th... so... yeah." thing. I mean, are they trying to KILL us? Ok, well here is my 3rd chappy, my lovelys!_

_~Peace_

Nina and Amber ran to their door. Amber grabbed the handle, but Nina stopped her.

"Let's listen first. We'll wait behind the door." They did listen. All they heard was some rustling noises and a few sighs and whispers. But they couldn't tell who it was. The door began to open and they hid behind it. Nina peeked around the door to see who it was. She looked at Amber and mouthed _Patricia? _They waited until she was completely gone to enter the room.

"What was she doing in here?" Amber wondered out loud.

"We better find out. She better not have taken anything." Nina said. The two girls searched all of their things that were valuable, and nothing was gone.

"That's weird. Maybe she thought we were hiding and she was trying to find us." Amber said.

"Um, I don't think so Amber," said Nina, "Hey, look!" she pointed to one of the shelves on the wall. Sitting on the shelf, sat two tiny boxes. Amber and Nina looked at each other with curiousness. They each picked up a box and looked inside.

"It's... beautiful." Amber admired the necklace inside the box. It was a heart made of amber. Inside the amber was a little flower.

"What's in your's?" she asked Nina.

"Wow... It's so wonderful." Nina held it up for Amber to see. Inside the box was a charm bracelet. Each charm was different. There was a heart, a letter N, a rose, a sun, a moon, and a letter M.

"Oh, that's cute!" Amber said.

"We did grab the right ones, right?" Nina said, "Oh, yeah, of course we did, mine has N and M for Nina Martin."

"How do you know the M is for Martin?" Amber asked, "What it if has to do with the person who gave it to you! What if it was... Mick." Amber suddenly looked sad, defeated, like she was giving up.

"Amber, for the last time, Mick doesn't like me. I don't even know who he likes." Nina said. _I hope... if he did that would cause so much more drama. I'll watch for signs._ Nina thought. Amber perked up.

"You're right. He totally likes me. And besides, Fabian likes you!" Nina didn't even bother to object. There was no point.

"So, why did Patricia bring these? Maybe she was, delivering them for someone?" Nina changed the subject.

"Yeah, but who?" Amber looked like she was having a hard time thinking. Not a surprise.

"I don't know, but I am _way_ too tired to think about this right now. I'll try and get some answers out of Patricia tomorrow." Nina went off to brush her teeth while Amber chose her outfit for the next day, Saturday.

...

Patricia was having a dream that she was in her bed when she heard something. She looked around and saw no one. She heard it again and saw a body go by for a spilt second. In the dream Mara got out of bed and turned the light on. The two girls saw Alfie crawling on the floor with a hundred more chocolates all over the room "Alfie! What are you doing?" Mara yelled. "I was, um, putting these chocolates in here... for you two. But they're from someone else, honestly! They told me to deliver them." Alfie explained. "Who did? Who told you? Cause I want to know who in this house, who in our_ school_, would like _me_!" Patricia yelled. "I can't tell you! You have to figure it out yourself!" Alfie ran out of the room. "Alfie! Alfie! ALFIE!" Patricia yelled.

She woke up to see Mara standing by her looking at her weirdly.

"What?" said Patricia.

"Why were you yelling out Alfie's name? It sounded just like every other time you yell at him. Annoyed, angry, upset. Are you ok?" Mara sat on the edge of Patricia's bed. Patricia sat up.

"I... had a weird dream. Alfie was putting chocolates all over our room in the middle of the night. He told us that they were from someone else, and he wasn't alowed to say who..." Patricia said.

"That's weird..." Mara said, "Hey, it's Saturday, we can wear whatever we want!"

"Now you sound like Amber." Patricia smiled and Mara laughed as the two stood up and got dressed.

...

Nina, Amber, Fabian and Mick were the first ones to come out to breakfast. "Morning sweeties!" Trudy greeted them.

"Morning Trudy." Fabian said back. Amber was talking to Mick about her outfit, even though he didn't care. So Fabian looked at Nina and said good morning.

"I, uh... like your outfit." Fabian said shyly.

"Thanks..." Nina blushed, "I like yours, too." Nina was wearing an orange and white striped tee with jeans. She didn't really see what he liked about it. Fabian was just wearing a normal blue plaid shirt he wore last weekend, he didn't understand what she liked about it either.

Fabian and Nina were both blushing until Trudy handed Nina a plate of waffles. Soon everyone was at breakfast, happily eating their waffles.

"Ew, Alfie! Why are you putting salt and pepper on your waffles?" Patricia asked the strange boy.

"I'm willing to try it. Besides, it's all food, and food is _delicious_!" Alfie said, shoving a forkful of salty, peppery, syrupy waffle in his mouth. He made monster sounds while he was chewing. Patricia and Jerome laughed, while everyone else maybe chuckled and made a _that's Alfie_ face.

Just then Victor walked in and everyone was silent. But Alfie still had a huge amount of food sticking out of his mouth.

"Stop eating like a pig, boy!" Victor yelled. Alfie spit it out, and a quiet _Ew_ was heard from everyone at the table. Victor began walking around the table.

"I want to know who did this!" Victor yelled.

"Uh, did what?" Mick asked.

"Whoever did it, certainly knows what they did!" No one said anything. "Come with me." Victor ordered everyone. All of the students followed him up to his office. They couldn't believe what they saw.

_A/N I really didn't care for this chapter either! I hope at least you guys liked it! Does anyone want me to start doing POVs instead? Or are we all good on this? Review and let me know!_

_~Peace_


	4. Chocolates in an office

_A/N So, I remembered I had a few things to explain, one that I was going to in the last chapter but forgot, so, I'll have to say in this chapter._

_~Peace_

All 8 students looked into Victor's office to see about three hundred pink and red heart shaped chocolates. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey! That's where my chocolates went! Mrs. Andrews is making me sell those on Monday." Alfie said.

"You did this!" Victor yelled at Alfie, pointing in his face.

"No! They're mine, but I didn't do it! Well, they aren't mine, they're the schools, but I didn't do it!" Alfie protested.

"Well, until some one admits that they did it," Victor shoved a toothbrush into Alfie's hands, "No one is leaving this house! And while Mr. Lewis is scrubbing, I want the rest of you to pick up these chocolates." Alfie groaned.

"Seriously! You _need_ a new punishment!" Alfie left and the rest of them went into Victor's office and started picking the chocolates up. Victor watched them to make sure they didn't try and snoop around in his stuff. Jerome laughed as he pulled a chocolate out from under Corbiere's bum.

"You think that's funny, boy?" Victor asked.

"No. No, sir." Jerome said. Nina and Fabian looked at each other and tried to hold in their laughter. I mean, it was funny! Whoever did this sure made everyone laugh.

...

Mara was studying on the couch in the common room, when Jerome came in.

"Why do you study on a Saturday?" he asked.

"So I can be ready for Mrs. Andrews's 'Special Valentines Day quiz' on Monday." Mara laughed. Jerome sat down next to Mara, a bit too close to her. He pulled two chocolates out of his pocket and handed one to her.

"Jerome, did you take these earlier?" Mara smiled.

"Me? I would never take something that belonged to the school." he said sarcastically as he popped his chocolate in his mouth.

"Well, even though it wasn't a very good thing to do, it was sweet." Mara ate the chocolate. "So, let me ask you a question," Mara asked when she finished her chocolate, "Do you have a special girl in mind for Valentines?"

"Well, actually-" before Jerome could finish Mick walked in. Mara immediately moved a little farther away from Jerome. Jerome was getting so annoyed with this meathead.

"Um, was I interupting something?" Mick asked in a kind of confused and angry way.

"No!" Mara said at the same time that Jerome said "Yes."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you Mara. In private." Mick glared at Jerome. Jerome crumpled his wrapper and threw it at Mick as he got up and left.

"What was that about?" Mick asked.

"Nothing!" Mara said.

"Well, it sure looked like something." Mick said angrily.

"Nothing is going on Mick!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was just worried..."

"It's ok. What did you want to talk about?" Mara asked, exited that he might ask her to be his Valentine but worried he wanted to break up or something.

"I wanted to know... if you'd help me with my biology again?" Mara's heart sunk. Not what she was hoping he'd ask.

"Um, sure."

"Thanks babe, you're the best!" Mick kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Mara began to think _Sometimes I feel like he only likes me because I help him get A's. Maybe he isn't the one... _Mara pushed that thought away. She had liked Mick since the beginning and he so liked her back. She _thought_.

...

Mick went into his room and saw Fabian writing something.

"Is that your diary?" Mick teased. Fabian quickly closed the book he had been writing in.

"It's um, school work..."

"Why do you and Mara always do school on the weekend?" Mara was outside the door. She had been coming to ask Mick when she should help him with biology, when she heard her name. She pressed her ear against the door. Mara always felt bad eavesdropping, but at the time, she wanted to know if Mick liked her more than anything.

"Because, unlike some people, I actually like to get good grades." Fabian said.

"Hey! I have Mara, and she can help me with any subject! She's brilliant!" Mick said, slightly angry.

"You certainly changed your mind quickly. One minute you complain Mara does too much school work, the next you say she's brilliant. Maybe she's brilliant _because_ she does extra school work." Fabian said.

"Shut up. I'm just saying I'd rather her be spending time with me than doing homework on a Saturday. Even if she didn't do extra she'd be brilliant."

"Ok, ok. Calm down. I didn't mean anything." Fabian said.

"Good. I was about to get mad at you mate." Mick said.

Mara couldn't decide if she was happy or angry with Mick. He had half stood up for her, and half made it sound like he was using her for good grades. She didn't know what to think anymore. But Fabian was sticking up for her the whole time. _He such a good friend_. She heard the door behind her open and quickly turned around.

"Oh, Mara. Good. I wanted to talk to you." Jerome said stepping out of his room. He motioned for her to come in his room. Mara wasn't sure what this was about but she went in anyway.

...

Nina was in her room, reading over the note she had found the other day.

_Nina,_  
_There are so many things I want to tell you. And... I think I will some time_  
_My excuse for not telling you right here in this note is that I want the courage to tell you in person._  
_I feel like a goof around you. I don't know what to do._  
_I hope you find out who I am, but at the same time, I hope you don't. I'm nervous._  
_Please, if you find out who I am, and you... have things to tell me too, do it. If you don't have things to tell me, don't let me know that you know I set this._

It was so confusing. Amber and Nina had already discussed what it meant. Amber deffinately thought it meant the person loved Nina, and that it was Fabian (of course). Nina just didn't know what to do with it.

Just then Amber walked in.

"Oh, I just remembered. Did you ever... ask Fabian if he left me those chocolates?" Nina asked Amber quietly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Yeah, he said he didn't, but he totally did. I could see how happy he was in his eyes when I said your name. It's soooo adorable!" Amber said. Nina smiled and blushed a little when Amber looked away.

"Well, I already ordered him a Valentines Day present-" Nina began to say. She was cut off by Amber's squeal of excitement.

"I knew it! I knew you liked him!" Amber yelled as she hugged her friend.

"I didn't finish," Nina said. Amber let go of her. " I ordered him a Valentines Day present _as a friend_. He's been my friend since the first day I came here. He deserves it." Amber looked slightly annoyed at Nina.

"That's nice." is all she said before leaving for lunch.

...

Nina went down for lunch but was stopped by Victor, who was standing by the front door.

"Miss Martin," he said, "A package has arrived for you." he handed Nina a very small box. She started to walk away but he stopped her again. "I don't want you ordering things again without my permission. Who's money did you use?" Victor asked.

"Mine." Nina said nervously.

"Good. Now show me what you have there." Nina ripped open the paper and opened the small box to show him. Victor gave her a confused look and she said "It's a gift for someone." He gave her a _I'm watching you_ look and walked away.

_A/N I feel like this chapter wasn't funny enough. But I did manage to put some Jara in there :) Leave me any comments or suggestions in a review!_

_~Peace_


	5. Chocolates, hugs and kisses

_A/N AH! THE SEASON CAN'T BE OVER! NO-O-O-OOOO! :'( *sniffle* enjoy. :(_

Fabian went upstairs to get his homework after lunch. As he picked up his books, Nina knocked on the door.

"Fabian! Quick!" he dropped his books and opened the door.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's the clue! It's gone!"

The two ran to Nina's room. Nina explained that she had been checking to see if their latest clue was there and it wasn't! The two searched everywhere.

Then Amber and Patricia walked in.

"What's all the commotion about?" Patricia asked. The two explained and then sat down, giving up searching the room.

"Who would have taken it?" Patricia asked. The four sat down and thought.

"I was thinking Victor, but how would he know about it? And wouldn't he do something to me?" Nina said.

"It could have been Jerome. Maybe he was just trying to take something, just to bother us." Fabian said.

"I'll go get Alfie, maybe he knows something." Patricia said, getting up to leave.

A few minutes later Patricia came back in. "I can't find him anywhere."

"That's odd." Fabian said.

"I'll go help you!" Amber said, getting up to leave with Patricia.

"Looks like we're the ones who have to figure stuff out, as usual." Nina told Fabian, "Oh, wow it's 3:40 already. We have got to get to business."

"Yeah. So, uh... Nina... I was wondering..." Fabian started, blushing and not looking Nina in the eyes.

"Yes?" Nina asked, _why does he look so nervous?_

"I wondering if you'd want to be-"

"Found him!" came Amber's voice as she opened the door, pulling Alfie and Patricia behind her.

"Oh, good!" Nina said. Fabian had disappointment in his eyes.

"What's going on? Anything alien related?" Alfie asked.

"Shut up, Alfie!" Patricia said, playfully nudging his arm.

"Someone took the puzzle piece. We can't find it anywhere." Nina said.

"Oh, no one stole it! I took it! Here." Alfie pulled the puzzle piece out of his pocket. They gasped.

"Why would you take it? If you wanted to see it, couldn't you have asked me?" Nina asked.

"Well, this morning, I saw Victor lurking around your room's door. So I told him Trudy wanted to see him and he left. Then I snuck into your room, and took the puzzle piece, incase Victor was trying to get it." Alfie told them. Everyone smiled.

"Wow, thanks Alfie!" Nina gave him a hug, "But next time, make sure you tell us right away."

"Ok." Alfie smiled. Fabian had a new look in his eye. Jealousy. When Nina hugged Alfie, he couldn't help but feel jealous. _She'd never like Alfie in that way, but Alfie could like her._ Fabian worried. He decided that it wasn't the time to think about that.

...

Mara walked into Jerome and Alfie's room, confused.

"What is it?" she asked. Jerome looked like he was having a hard time deciding what to say. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands.

"Jerome... Are you ok?"

"No, actually." he said getting up. It was like he refused to face her.

"I got a call from my dad today," he started, "He told me that when I graduate, not to come running home to him and mum." Mara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I told you they didn't want me!"

"That's terrible!" Mara began, Jerome shot her a glare, as if to say "DUH!".  
"Why... Why did you want me to talk to you?"

"Because, Mara, you are the only one I've told anything about my parents to!" Jerome shouted, "I just... needed to get it out, that's all."

"Well haven't you told Alfie?"

"He knows some, but he doesn't know that they really,_ really_ don't want me."

Mara was beginning to feel so bad for him. A tear went down her cheek.

"What are you crying about?" Jerome asked angrily.

"You!" Mara put a hand on Jerome's back. They sat down again. "One minute you're this sweet boy- well, semi-sweet- who is fun and likes to play games, and have fun. The next you do something completely horrible. Why do you do that?"

"Because!" Jerome stopped. He had to think about his answer. "I guess it's because... when I was little no one was nice to me, so I like to play pranks on people or make them look bad so that I'm not the only one." _I can't believe I'm telling her this._ he thought.

"That's not the way to be! You are so much better than that!" Mara scolded him.

"Well, I don't know how to be nice!"

"You're nice to me!"

"That's because, as I said before, you bring out the best in me." Mara smiled at that, but Jerome wasn't looking._ I wonder what he means by that..._ Mara thought.

"Well... I could teach you how to be nice..." Mara said quietly. Jerome turned to face her.

"Really? You mean, you can teach me to _not_ be myself?" Jerome scoffed.

"No, I can teach you to feel how nice it is to be nice!" she said. Jerome thought about it for a little while.

"Fine." he said.

"Oh come on! Why not- Fine? Oh yay!"

"BUT, you have to teach me in private. No P.A.N."

"P.A.N.?"

"Public Acts of Niceness."

"Well how are you gonna feel nice if you never are nice to anyone but me? I'll teach you what to do and say, then you can actually do it to people." Jerome nodded his head slowly.

"But don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." Mara quickly grabbed him for a hug. He was surprised at first but then hugged back. They let go and he gave her another chocolate. She smiled and took it.

Mara walked towards the door, but stopped. She turned around, ran over to Jerome and kissed him on the cheek. Then she ran out of the room.

Jerome didn't know what just happened. Did Mara, the girl who was dating Mick, just kiss _him_? Even though no one was there, he replaced his shocked look with a smirk, and happily ate a chocolate.

...

Fabian thought and thought. _It's time. I should do something really romantic. Something that will show her how much I like her without me actually having to say anything... _He didn't know what to do though. _I also need a plan to make sure Alfie does not start to get a crush on Nina._

Fabian thought for probably an hour. He'd played his guitar because that always helped him think. After about an hour of guitar playing, he got a brilliant idea.

"Yes!" he said aloud, "I'll start on it right now!"

...

_A/N Will Mara start dating Jerome because she likes him, or because she feels bad for him? Or will she not do anything? And will Nina make a move before Fabian? You'll just have to find out in chapter 6! :D Thanks my lovely-lovely-lovey people fans!_

_Alfie: What if some of them are aliens!_

_Patricia: Oh, shut up Alfie!_

_Me: Hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! ^_^ Feel free to tell me what you think should or will happen in the next chapter!_

_~Peace_


	6. Valentine's Day is Coming!

_A/N Sorry I haven't updated! I haven't had much time. Plus there have been no new HoA's to get me going/inspired! This is my longest chapter so far, around 2,000 words! So enjoy!_

...

Mara walked out behind Anubis House and waited for Jerome to show up. He had insisted on doing the nice lessons where_ no one _would find them. As she thought about what to teach him first, Jerome walked around the corner. He was holding a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Brought lunch, like you said to." he said, laying the blanket down.

"Wow, I thought you'd just order a pizza or something." Mara said, looking at the fancy things in the basket.

When they set up the picnic, Mara began her lesson. She decided to just answer any questions he had, and watch what he says and does, and correct it. He picked up a tuna sandwich that was cut into four triangles.

"When we're eating at the table, you shouldn't start food fights." she said.

"Alfie is the one who starts them... most of the time." Jerome said.

"Then you should ignore him and not throw any food back. You don't want anyone getting mad at you because you started- _continued_, a food fight. Because trust me, guys, and girls especially, don't like getting their clothes ruined." Jerome mumbled something that Mara couldn't understand.

"I refuse to be nice to Mick. You know I loathe him." Jerome said. He almost wished he could have taken that back because she might get mad at him.

"I don't know why you do. But I can help." Mara said. Getting slightly annoyed at the thought of Mick. _I need someone to talk to about him._ she thought, _But who? _She shook any thoughts of Mick out of her head.

"What kind of sandwich would you like?" Jerome asked.

"Oh! Um... surprise me." Mara said, she had too many thoughts at one time, and didn't care. Jerome began to make her a sandwich. Mara looked at his sandwich and had an idea. She picked up one of the sandwich pieces and a knife.

"Hey! That's mine. What are you doing?" Jerome looked at the sandwhich as she put it back on the plate. On it, she had lightly cut _MICK_ onto the top. He gave her a questioning look.

"When you are mad at someone, don't do anything rude, mean, or hurtful to them. Instead, you can take your anger out on something else. Pretend your sandwich is Mick-" Jerome cut Mara off.

"What? That's rediculous."

"No, it's not. Right whoever your mad at in or on your food, and eat it. Keep repeating in your mind 'I am eating Mick' or ' I am eating Victor' and you won't actually have to hurt them." Mara giggled at the thought of eating Victor.

Jerome did as he was told. He wrote _MICK _on his apple and with his spoon in his potato salad. He then picked up his sandwich and repeated in his mind, _I am eating Mick... I am eating Mick... I AM EATING MICK. _He ferociously shoved the sandwich in his mouth, making a bit of tuna land on Mara's cheek. She screeched in surprise and then started laughing. He also started laughing and wiped the tuna off her cheek. Jerome was dropping food all over because there was so much in his mouth and he was laughing. But that only made them laugh harder.

...

Fabian was ready. He had prepared everything. He knew what he was going to do, and he was going to do it on Valentine's Day. The next day.

He was as nervous as could be. His mind was going back and forth between being scared, and being ready. _What if she doesn't like me in that way, and it ruins our friendship? Or she gets upset that I didn't tell her before? She can't. It's Nina! She likes me... right? _He just wasn't sure. All he was sure about was that he was going to do it. No matter how scared he was.

...

Nina knew what she had to do. _If Fabian isn't gonna make a move. I will._ She wasn't sure though. _Does he even like me? If he did, wouldn't he have told me by now?_ Nina was worried. _What if I freeze up? Can't talk? Maybe I should fake something terrible, and see how much he cares... no, that's just lying... OH, this is so frustrating! Okay... I can do this. I can do this._

...

Amber sat in the common room, lonely and bored reading a magazine. Mick walked in.

"Oh, hi Mick!" Amber was happier than before. She still had deep feelings for Mick, but wanted him to be happy.

"Hey Ams," he said, "Hey listen, I have a surprise for Mara, do you think you could help me with it? You know, make it more romantic and stuff?"

"Oh. Sure." Amber was glad to help him, but she still missed when he would do romantic things for her.

After talking it over, Mick decided on a picnic. Amber told him what to do to make it romantic.

"Thanks Ams, you're the best!" Mick gave her a hug. Amber smiled.

...

Mara was going to the common room when she heard Mick.

"Thanks Ams, you're the best!"

She cracked the door, and saw them hugging. _Maybe he has moved on... Maybe I have too..._ Mara thought. She didn't know what to think anymore.

When they stopped hugging she walked in.

...

Later at supper, Mara looked at Jerome and motioned towards Alfie.

"Alfie," Jerome started, "Would you like to hang out later? Play some video games and such?"

Alfie smiled, "Of course! I feel like we haven't hung out in ages!"

Amber squealed with excitement.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day!" she sang.

"More like, tomorrow we have more school." Alfie moaned. Patricia and Fabian rolled their eyes.

"Hey, Nina, can I talk to you after supper?" Alfie asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Nina said. Fabian tried really hard not to be jealous. _He better not be asking her to be his Valentine._ he thought nervously. _Time for the plan to start..._

"Alfie, can I talk to you after supper?" Fabian asked.

"Well, sure. Make it quick though, 'cause I have to talk to Nina." Alfie said, confused. Fabian nodded his head and Nina gave him a puzzling look.

Mick looked at Fabian and grinned. Fabian mouthed _What?_ and Mick mouthed _Nothing_ and smiled again.

...

After supper, Alfie went into the kitchen with Fabian to talk.

"What's up?" Aflie asked.

"I think you should do something _really_ romantic for Amber," Fabian said quietly.

"What for?" Fabian rolled his eyes.

"_Valentine's Day_."

"Oh. OH! I get where you're going with this. And I like it!" Alfie smiled.

"Okay, we'll discuss the plan later, in your room, okay?" Fabian crossed his fingers and hoped his plan worked.

"Yeah! Later. Now I got to go talk to Nina." Alfie started to walk away but Fabian grabbed his arm.

"About what?"

"Oh... I'll tell you later!" and Alfie left. Fabian sighed. His plan may have failed. Alfie was off asking Nina to be his Valentine, and he was sure she would say yes because she felt bad for him. _Nina is so nice._ He thought, and smiled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"HEY!" Mick came out of nowhere and put a hand on Fabian's shoulder. "Look who's trying to get Alfie away from his girlfriend!"

"What are you talking about?" Fabian asked.

"I heard you talking to Alfie. You want him to go out with Amber, so that he won't try and date Nina, and then she can be with you." Fabian didn't know what to say. Sometimes Mick was smart, but it wasn't always in a good way.

"Yeah right! Me and Nina? PSH! That's... rediculous..."

"Shut up mate. Everyone in the whole school knows that you like Nina, and she likes you." Mick smirked. _What a chicken,_ he thought. Inside, Fabian smiled at the thought of Nina liking him back.

"...You... Really think she likes me?"

"Oh YEAH mate! You've deffinately got a shot. Go for it!" Mick gave Fabian a hard pat on the back.

"So, _if I did _like Nina, would playing her a song on the guitar work?"

"Well... Maybe?... No, not really," Mick said, "Girls like strong and buff guys. They also love compliments. They like the whole, bad-but-sweet boy thing." Fabian nodded, slightly confuzed.

"Good luck, mate." Mick gave him another hard pat on the back and jogged out of the room.

_Really? I should probably start working out... _Fabian thought nervously,_ and it's true, girls love compliments... _He decided to work on a new plan.

...

Patricia sat on her bed, waiting for Mara to come back from the bathroom. Mara opened the door and Patricia instantly shoved a piece of paper in her hands.

"Read this." she said.

"Okay?" Mara said, confused. She read the note out loud.

"_Patricia,_

_Will you be my Valentine?_  
_We haven't talked much, but that's fine  
__You don't have to be my girl  
But I just wanted to say, you complete my world._

_See you in the halls,_

_Love, Brad_"

Mara gasped, "Brad? Brad K.? From school?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah! You see, on Friday, on the way back to the house, I remembered that I had left my notebook in my locker. When I went back, this was in there. I think I was supposed to find it tomorrow."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Mara asked, still excited.

"I don't know... I'm nervous. I'm not sure if I like him."

"Really? Every girl at school likes Brad. Except for the one's with boyfriends. But then again you aren't really the boy-crazy type."

"Exactly! I mean, I guess it'd be fun to have_ someone _to dance with at the Valentine's Day Dance tomorrow night, but... Well, if I mean that much to him, why not. And it'll give me a chance to make those snooty cheerleaders mad." Patricia grinned evily. Mara laughed.

"That's more like the Patricia I know."

...

Fabian was in a deep sleep. He was having a dream that Nina and Alfie were dating, Mick and Amber were back together, Patricia was dating some random guy from school, and the weirdest couple, Jerome and Mara.

_"Look at the loser who can't get a date!" Jerome laughed at Fabian._

_"HA HA. You'll never find love!" Patricia spat. A tear ran down Fabian's cheek._

_"What's the matter? Gonna run home to your mommy?" Mick made fake crying noises._

_"I bet his mom doesn't even love him!" Alfie yelled._

_"Yeah, why don't you cuddle up with your science book and and suck your thumb like usual!" Mara laughed._

_They were all laughing and pointing. Even Nina. Fabian started screaming and crying._

_"STOP IT! PLEASE! STO-HOP!" But they wouldn't._

_"Fabian, I can't believe you were dumb enough to think that I would like YOU. You're just a worthless piece of nothing!" Nina finally yelled right in his face._

"NINA!" Fabian woke up frightened. He woke Mick up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startled. Fabian looked at the clock. It was 2:27.

"Uh, just a bad dream. That's all." Fabian said.

"You had a bad dream about Nina?"

"I never said anything about Nina..."

"Uh, I know why I woke up, because you yelled 'NINA!'"

"Uh, n-no I didn't... I said 'NOOOO!'" Fabian tried. Mick shook his head.

"Go back to bed, and this time, have _good_ dreams about her."

Mick fell right back to sleep, but Fabian ended up being awake until 4:00.

...

_A/N Soo? What did you think? No one has really voted on my poll... Oh well. Love you all, hope you liked it!_

_~Peace_


	7. Valentine's Day is here!

_A/N Ok, I know I had a lot of mistakes in my last chapter, I guess it was one of those days... But I am going to try harder this time, and make sure I read over the whole thing! Enjoy!_

Mick woke up Fabian by throwing a shirt at him.

"Hey!" Fabian sat up, "Why are you awake before me...? On a _school_ day especially."

Mick was wide awake. "Because, it's your big day, and I wanted to help you get ready!"

"Ok, what are you gonna make me do?" Fabian asked, slightly afraid.

"YOU, are going to become manly. Like me," Mick smiled and popped his collar that wasn't there. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so what do I do first?" Fabian asked. Mick grinned.

...

Nina, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Mara and Patricia sat down in the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Happy Valentine's day, sweeties!" Trudy said happily. She carried in a tray of heart shaped waffles. The guys _mmmm_'d and the girls _awww_'d.

"Happy Valentine's day!" Alfie said.

"Is that to me or the waffles?" Trudy asked jokingly.

"Both!" Alfie dug right into them. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks. Happy Valentine's day," Nina said. Trudy walked back into the kitchen.

"Where's Mick?" Mara and Amber asked at the same time, also at the same time Nina asked, "Where's Fabian?" The girls giggled a little.

"Well, I asked Mick what he was doing, and he said he was helping Fabian build muscle!" Alfie was laughing so hard, he had trouble finishing his sentence. Everyone started cracking up.

"It's true!" Alfie laughed, "That's what Mick said!"

"Yeah right!" Patricia threw a small piece of her waffle at Alfie's head.

Mara looked at Jerome. He shook his head no. She shook her head yes. He sighed quietly.

"Patricia..." he said through gritted teeth, "Don't throw your food..." Once again everyone, except Jerome and Mara, burst out laughing. Jerome shrugged and Mara sighed.

"Hah... Ok, I'm gonna go see what's really going on," Nina finished laughing and headed towards Fabian and Mick's room.

...

Nina knocked on the door, "Fabian? Mick?" Mick grinned like a cheshire cat.

"You ready?" he asked Fabian excitedly.

"No, Mick, I don't know if I can do this-" Fabian began.

"Tell me how it goes. Good luck mate!" Mick went to the door before Fabian could say another word.

Mick slipped out and shut the door so that Nina couldn't see inside.

"Hey Nina," he said.

"Hi, is Fabian in there?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Mick walked away quickly. Curious, Nina opened the door slowly and knocked. Fabian started lifting two, twenty pound weights up and down. _Can't believe I'm doing this_, he thought, _it better work_.

Nina looked at his outfit. Was he wearing Mick's gym clothes?

"98... 99... 100... Oh, hi Nina!" he said, as if he hadn't noticed her entrance. Nina turned away. She was seconds away from laughing like a hyena. And Nina didn't like to make fun of people, unless they were doing something on purpose. _Breath in... Breath out... Breath in..._. Nina turned back towards Fabian.

"Hi... What are you doing?" she asked, feeling the laughter bubbling up inside of her. He hadn't put the weights down. _These things get uncomfortable to hold..._ he thought, trying to ignore it.

"Oh, I'm just, uh, working out. Because I always do..." he said, acting all "cool."

"Really? I didn't know that." Nina said, once again, swollowing the little laugh bubbles that were ready to burst.

"That's strange, because I always do." he then did a strange head nod and winked.

Nina was surprised at first. _Pretty bold for Fabian,_ she thought, _what's he up to?..._ She sat down on Fabian's bed.

"So, you usually come for breakfast, why not today?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I usually set my alarm for extra early, so I can get up and exercise, but my alarm didn't work today. So I didn't have time for breakfast." he explained. Nina nodded, pretending to "understand."

"So, looks like you're pretty strong now... Forty pounds." she said jokingly.

"I usually start little and get bigger. Now that I did one hundred of the forty pounds, I'll do another hundred... of the... eighty pounds" Fabian said as he set down the ten pounds and struggled to pick up the twenty pound ones.

Nina smiled while he wasn't looking. What was he trying to do?

Fabian looked at Nina's outfit. The school allowed the students to wear whatever they wanted on holidays. Nina chose a pink and red hearts tank top over a white t-shirt. She wore white jean capris. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail. Amber had told her to "because she always did the same thing with it, and it would look absolutely beautiful in a pony tail."

"What?" she finally saw him looking at her. _I like your outfit, and your hair looks beautiful,_ Fabian wanted to say.

Instead, he said, "You look... Niiiiiiice." he dragged out "Nice" and nodded his head. Nina blushed.

"You really like it? I wasn't sure about the hair. Amber wanted me to do it up for once." Nina said.

"It looks hot." _Did **FABIAN** just say my hair looks** HOT?**_ Nina was so confused.

"Well, ok, I'll see ya later then..." she said, getting up and leaving. As she closed the door, Fabian said, "Later babe!"

Once she got out of ear shot of Fabian she let those hyena laugh bubbles pop.

...

After about five minutes of rolling on the couch in the common room laughing, Nina was silent.

"_Now_ will you tell us what you were laughing at?" Alfie asked. Patricia nodded. Amber waited for Nina as well, while Jerome sat nearby to see what it was all about. Mara and Mick were talking at the table still.

"Alfie wasn't lying," she said, still smiling from the laughter, "Fabian was working out. Like, _working out_! He's wearing Mick's gym clothes, which are way too big for him." Jerome had started to laugh the minute she said that Alfie wasn't lying. Once Patricia heard the part about Mick's gym clothes she started laughing too.

"I don't know what he's up to, but when I came in he was lifting two, twenty pound weights..." this made everyone laugh even more. Mick went back to his room to see how it went, not caring about what they had been laughing about. Mara had joined them, and they told her what they were laughing about. She laughed too. Mara tried not to laugh that much, she didn't like to make fun of people either.

Nina thought._ Maybe he just wants to be different? But why? And... I like the regular Fabian. I hope he doesn't act like this when we're looking for clues. _

"Guys... Don't make fun of him when he's here. Maybe we should just find out what he's up to?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, what did Fabian ever do to us anyway?" Patricia said.

"Yes," Amber agreed, "so that means, you two," she pointed at Jerome and Alfie, "Better not be mean to him."

Alfie nodded. Nina believed him. Alfie had changed since he became part of Sibuna. He was nicer. But Jerome... he just smirked, and Nina knew there was nothing she could do to make him _not_ make fun of Fabian.

...

"How did it go?" Mick asked happily.

"Actually... I think it might have worked." Fabian couldn't believe it. Did girls really like guys like that?

"Aw, I knew you could do it, mate!" Mick slapped Fabian on the back, "Now, put this on." He threw a white shirt and a red sports jacket at Fabian.

"What pants do I wear?" Fabian was still nervous.

"Whatever. What man actually cares about what he wears?" Mick said, "But in this case, I'm gonna have to tell you what to wear.

"You do realize our clothes aren't usually that different anyway?" Fabian asked.

"Still, I can tell you what _not_ to wear." Mick said, leaving the room.

Fabian sighed. Now he knew how Nina felt around Amber.

"And don't forget to do the walk!" Mick said, leaving the room once again.

Fabian put on the clothes._ Too big... This is rediculous!_ he thought. He switched for one of his white shirts, and then put on some jeans. He left the room and tried to replace his nervous face, with a cool face.

...

Fabian walked out into the dining room. He was walking in the most rediculous way. Everyone tried as hard as possible not to laugh, except Jerome of course. He burst out laughing and walked over to Fabian.

"Uh oh! Looks like I better call Trudy, Fabian has a limp!" he laughed.

"Shut up Clarke!" Fabian yelled. He picked up a leftover waffle and bit into it. Jerome was still laughing.

"Did you get hit on the head? Or did you finally realize that you're more boring than a stick in the mud?"

Fabian rolled his eyes. Nina walked over.

"Jerome, cut it out! Why do you always have to be so mean?" Jerome glanced at Mara. He stopped laughing and sat down on the couch.

_Nina defended me? She must really like this new me! _Fabian thought. He winked at her again. She smiled and turned away. She smiled because it was funny, but also kind of because she liked it. Fabian had thought it was because she totally loved the new him.

..

Mick walked with Mara on the way to school. Amber walked behind them, listening to their conversation.

"Mara," Mick said, "I have a surprise for you later, meet me after school, yeah?"

Mara thought, _this is his last chance, I need to decide if he's right for me._ "Ok." she said. Jerome scowled. Alfie saw him and smiled.

"Hey! I saw that!" he teased.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"That little angry face you make when you're angry. What's your problem?" Jerome slowed down, so did Alfie. Soon the other students were walking ahead of them.

"I'm not angry..."

"Dude, you never tell me anything. I've gotten better at keeping secrets! Please?" Alfie asked with pleading eyes.

Jerome coudn't look at his friend. He never knew who to trust. The only person he had ever told things to was Mara. And he kind of with Alfie wad Mara right then. Alfie had almost always been there for Jerome though. And he knew inside that he had a soft spot for the little guy. Jerome didn't want Alfie to get mad at him and leave him, like his parents had.

"I... I was gonna ask Mara to be my Valentine." Jerome said extra quietly. He waited for the laughter. The teasing. The pain. But it never came.

"That's it? Why didn't you tell me! I can totally help you! You are way better for her than Mick. I mean, they always have issues and fight. You guys never did." Jerome was shocked. They had both stopped walking. Jerome cracked a small smile.

"Can I ask you something though?" Alfie looked worried. "If you do start dating Mara, promise not to abondon me again?" For the first time, in a long time, Jerome felt bad for someone. Jerome looked around. The others were now out of sight. Not a single body was around. He hugged his friend, but quickly let go. He started walking ahead. Alfie smiled, _he's never hugged me before. I guess we really are friends_. he thought

"The only way you can help me, is if you get Mick distracted. And please, _please_ Alfie, do not mess up!" Jerome said.

"I won't! Spit swear on it?" he spat into his hand. Jerome did the same and they high fived.

Jerome was feeling much more like himself. Ready for mischief, pranking, teasing, or stealing Campbell's girlfriend.

...

_A/N So? Who wants to see how well you know HoA! :D Ok, I have been rewatching all the episodes. Lets see if you can answer all of these correctly! The person who answers them all right first, wins the dedication of my next, or last, chapter!_

_1. In House of Arrest, Jerome tells Mara he's actually a very deep person. Is Mara sitting on his left side, or right side?_

_2. In House of Aliens, Alfie thinks Mrs. Andrews is a lizard alien. He imagines her with lizard eyes. What color does he see her eyes as?_

_3. In House of Masks, Mick makes a candle light dinner for Mara. How many candles do they have?_

_4. In the finale, what main color do the four girls of the House of Anubis wear on their dresses?_

_That's it! I know you're probably thinking, THOSE ARE REDICULOUS QUESTIONS! But try anyway, or look it up! Thanks guys! Review! I love ya alllll!_

_~Peace_


	8. Valentine's and Chocolates

_A/N Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while! But I **am** trying to do two stories at once, so it's not quick. The answers to the four questions are below._

_Answers: _

_1. His right side _

_2. Yellow _

_3. three _

_4. Amber: blue, Nina: purple Mara: white Patricia: black _

_Now, many of you thought that the last question meant one color all four dresses had in common. I didn't make that question clear enough, so I am completely not counting that question as part of anyone's answers. The winners:_

_3rd place winners: **cammiestar58**, **EClarefan4ever**, **TICKLES3000**, **CuriousPanther****87**, and **xXxGummyGirlexXx**_

_2nd place winners: **water wolf 100**, **charn14**, **xpskl**, **Zenelia Sky**, **mirage888**, and **Got2LiveItBigTime**_

_1st place winners: Congratulations, **2funE4U**, you are the only 1st place winner! Not only did you get the first 3 that counted correct, you also got question 4 correct! (Which many of you did too, you just didn't get one of the other ones right.) You've just one the dedication of this chapter (which happens to be my longest yet, over 3,000 words)! :D_

_Great job guys! Thanks for participating! This chapter will explain a few things from the earlier chapters that never were explained. Love you, enjoy!_

...

During classes that they shared, Nina always liked to sit with Fabian, though sometimes she sat with Amber. But after their first class where he was grinning at her and winking at her through the whole thing, she planned and sit with other people in her other classes. It was still pretty amusing, but it was getting annoying. _I__ am gonna do the bold thing and ask him what he's up to after school. _She thought.

Well first of all, on the walk to school, Fabian talked about doing a sport. He said they were all so cool, he was having trouble deciding.

After the first class he was attempting to spin a basketball on one finger. He couldn't do it. "Uh, I just haven't done it in a while. And... my finger has been feeling weird..." he had said, winking.

After the second class, Fabian had told her to "man up" when she said she was nervous about Mrs. Andrews quiz. _I am not a man!_ she'd wanted to say. He had then winked at her and went to class.

Now it was almost the end of the third class of the day. Nina was getting sick of all the winking. Every time she looked over at him, he had winked. Wink. Wink. WINK! Even Mr. _Wink_ler didn't wink that much! First it was amusing, then it was kind of cute, now, Nina just wanted to tape his eyelids open so he couldn't wink at her.

She was getting even more nervous about him. _Maybe he did get hit on the head, _she thought. She knew that if he did one more thing that was "Totally un-Fabian" as Amber had called it, she was gonna ask him _before _school ended. The class bell rang and Nina stood up to leave. Fabian called her name.

"Yes?" she said.

"Um... I need to talk to you... in private?" he smiled and winked. _That is **it**! _Nina thought, getting angry now. She followed him into an empty hallway.

"Nina-"

"What's up with you Fabian?" she asked, interrupting him.

"What do you mean babe?" he replied, sounding like he wasn't sure when he called her babe.

"What do I _mean_? You just called me babe! The Fabian I know would never call anyone that!" he looked startled. _Oh no... I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship forever! But I have to end this, I'm sick of the way he has been acting, _Nina thought. "Did you get hit on the head? Or is this some sort of joke?" She was close to tears. If she couldn't handle this new Fabian for less than a day, then she knew she liked the old Fabian.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Fabian sounded like the old him again. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom.

"I just don't know why you're doing this. And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." she said, sadness in her eyes. He looked like he had no idea what to say, but he did anyway.

"I... I thought you liked this new me..."

"What? So you _are_ acting like this on purpose?" she looked hurt. _It's time to end "cool" Fabian,_ he thought.

"N-Nina... I thought maybe... you were bored.. with the... regular me..." he couldn't look her in the eyes.

"What?" now Nina sounded like _he_ had been close to tears and she was comforting _him_. "Fabian... I wouldn't be your friend if I was bored with you! How _could_ I be bored? You're smart, funny, adventurous. And so much more!" she smiled, and he smiled back. There was a moment of silence. They just stared into each other's eyes.

"I like you for you Fabian. You've been my best friend since I first came to Anubis House. Thank you." Nina said, breaking the silence. She hugged him. At first, Fabian was startled by it, but then he hugged back. They stayed there, like that, for two minutes. But it only felt like seconds to them, when Patricia walked in.

"Oh! Am I... interrupting something?" she said with a smirk.

"N-no!" Fabian and Nina said at the same time as they pulled away from their hug.

"Rrrright. Well I was just coming to say that Mrs. Andrews is making an announcment."

"We'll be right there," they both said at the same time again. Patricia smirked and left the room. Fabian and Nina smiled at each other.

"So... no more weird Fabian?" Nina asked. Fabian chuckled.

"No more weird Fabian," he replied. "Well actually, Mick kind of put me up to it. He told me that people would like me better like this. He said he was gonna tell me what to wear, and what to do to get you to-" he stopped himself, he almost spilled that he wanted her to like him. Luckily for him, Nina didn't notice his unfinished sentence.

"Sounds exactly like Amber," she laughed, "she tells me all the time that I should wear more dresses and make-up. But then she is all nice and tells me that I look gorgeous... It doesn't really make sense."

Fabian nodded and the two walked to where everyone else was. Mrs. Andrews had already started her announcement.

"...so who wants to go first?" Mrs. Andrews asked the croud of students. A few hands went up. One of them being Alfie's.

"What's going on?" Fabian asked Jerome.

"Just some stupid thing. Mrs. A. is letting anyone who wants to, go up on stage and say some things about the ones they 'love'" Jerome explained, sounding grossed out. Fabian and Nina watched as Mrs. Andrews curiously told Alfie to go on stage. As Alfie walked through the students he turned and winked at Fabian. _Oh, I know what he's doing,_ Fabian thought.

"I, Alfie Lewis, just wanted to announce that I left Amber Millington a chocolate on Thursday night, because... I love her!" Everyone in the croud was silent, except Jerome, who burst out laughing. Everyone turned to Amber who looked upset. No one saw, but Mick was getting really mad. _I think I do still love Ams... _he thought, _I'll have to tell Mara when we have our picnic later._ He was nervous, but also excited. He loved Amber! Plus, he couldn't wait to kill Alfie.

Amber would've started screaming at Alfie for embarassing her. But what he had just said was totally sweet. _It's so brave that he would say that in front of everyone!_ she thought. Once everyone saw that she wasn't going to have a funny reaction, they turned back towards the stage.

Alfie didn't know what to do next.

"Uh... Amber, if I was a gambler, I'd-" he started rapping. As everyone started laughing, Mrs. Andrews came back on stage, interrupting him, and took the microphone back.

"Thank you Alfie," she said. "Who wants to go next?" Alfie came down from the stage. When he saw the horrible angry gorilla-like face Mick was making at him, he ran. Mick ran after him into the guys bathroom. Alfie went into a stall and locked the door.

"Lewis!" Mick banged the stall door. "I just want to talk to you about something." he tried to say calmly.

...

The students left for their next class when Mrs. Andrews had finished talking. Fabian looked at Nina and then realized something. _I can go back to my original plan!_ he thought excitedly. But his excitement quickly changed to fear. He looked like he was about to vomit.

"Fabian? You don't look so good. Are you ok?" Nina asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine..." he swallowed in case the breakfast he'd barely eaten was trying to come back out.

...

Alfie and Mick didn't care that they were missing a class. Alfie, still in the stall, agreed to let Mick talk to him.

"I just don't think you should try and go after Ams," Mick said.

"But, you guys aren't dating anymore. And, you're dating Mara now... sort of. What's up with you two anyway?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know, ok?" he said angrily. "I just... don't want you to date Amber. At least not yet, mate." Alfie, not wanting to be trapped in a bathroom afraid of Mick for the rest of the day, decided to at least _say_ he wouldn't go after the girl of his dreams.

"Fine," Alfie sighed. He slowly opened the door and came out.

"That's my ole buddy!" Mick shouted. The two walked to class, late.

...

Patricia wanted to talk to Brad. But she couldn't. She had never really had a crush. At least not a huge one. Patricia went back and forth from liking Brad a little, and not liking him. But if he really liked her that much, she had to give it a shot. When class ended she went straight over to him.

Patricia knew not to say anything about the poem at first because there was a 50% chance that Jerome and Alfie wrote it as a joke.

She waited for him to stop talking before tapped his shoulder. He spun around and a huge smile spread across his face. Patricia hesitated.

"Hi Brad... I was just wondering who you were taking to the Valentine's day dance?" she asked. His smiled never left as he put his arm around her shoulders and walked her out of the class room.

"You should know that," he said, "But, only if you want to!"

"So, you _did_ write me a cheesy poem?" he took his arm off of her and looked a little sad. "It was sweet though. I'll go with you." she decided that it would be a cool experience, concidering she never really went to a dance _with_ someone. He smiled.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." he said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Patricia said, "Did you give me those chocolates?" He nodded shyly and waved. She waved back.

...

Mick looked at the list he had made. Amber had told him what to do for the picnic, so he wrote it down.

_1) When you lead her to the picnic, don't tell her what it is. Tell her it's a surprise and make her close her eyes as you lead her to the blanket_

_2) Try not to eat like a pig or eat all of the food_

_3) Don't talk about you, listen to her_

_4) Every once in a while, feed something to her_

_5) End the picnic with a kiss_

He was going to make it a sweet picnic, but he didn't think he was going to do any of the things on the list. He wasn't asking to marry her. He was breaking up with her.

...

Mara closed her locker door and jumped when she saw that Patricia had been standing behind it.

"Oh! Hi Patricia. Did you-"

"Yes I did," Patricia said proudly. "He did write the note, and he gave me the chocolates."

"Oh that's so exciting!" Mara clapped her hands. "Are you gonna start dating him?"

"No, I don't think so. He said himself that- oh, here comes Jerome, _don't_ say anything about Brad or he'll never stop laughing at me." Jerome walked over with a big smirk on his face.

"So, Trixie. I hear you've got a new boyfriend!" he laughed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Shut up slimeball! He's not my boyfriend, I'm _just_ going to the dance with him. That's _it_. Who told you anyway?"

"Oh, no one. I heard you ask him out." he laughed again.

"I didn't ask him out, he asked _me_. Now go be an idiot to somewhere else." Patricia started walking away.

"Jerome! That's not the way to be nice to people! I thought my nice lessons were gonna work!" Mara said to him. Jerome felt guilty.

"You're right," he said. "I twisted what Patricia really said to Brad around just to make fun of her. I shouldn't have done that." Mara was happily surprised. Jerome couldn't believe what Mara was doing to him. Guilt, feeling bad for people, what next, apologizing?

"Good. Now, go apologize." Mara pointed in the direction Patricia went. Jerome put a hand to hit forehead and muttered something.

"Patricia!" he called as he jogged down the school hall.

...

Nina admired her charm bracelet. She had told Amber she was never going to take it off. She loved it. As Amber was walking over, Nina starting getting her books for the last class of the day.

"Guess what!" Amber squealed with excitement.

"What?" Nina laughed at how her friend could get so excited about things.

"Patricia has a date to the Valentine's Day Dance!" Amber squealed again. "She's going with _Brad K_., the second hottest guy at school." Nina knew that Amber was saying Mick was the hottest.

"That's great for her!" Nina smiled. But on the inside, she was frowning. Even Patricia got a date before her.

"It's so romantic! Mick and Mara, Patricia and Brad, you and Fabian!"

"SHH! Amber, what are you talking about? Fabian and I are just friends..."

"What_ever_. You know you want to go with him. He's bound to ask you sometime soon. If he doesn't chicken out. He was never really good with asking people out. He never did get around to asking Joy out." Amber's smile left her face quickly when she saw Nina's hurt look. "I mean... did I say Joy? I meant... anyone! He never did get around to asking _anyone_ out..."

"What do you mean Joy? Are you saying Fabian and Joy like each other?" Nina was getting really upset._ I knew it. I knew he didn't like me._

"No, they didn't. Never did, never will... Ok, maybe they _did_, but that doesn't mean they _still do_. Besides, Fabian fell in love with you the minute you came here!" Amber tried.

"It's ok Amber. If he likes Joy, I'm cool with it..." Nina was definately not cool with it. She speed-walked away before Amber could say anything else.

Amber felt terrible._ I have to talk to someone, quick,_ she thought.

...

On the walk back to Anubis House, the Sibuna gang talked quietly.

"I think Jerome may have left a lot of the chocolates we found. I mean, you guys know we got a few that were never explained." Patricia said. "I say we confront him." The rest of them agreed, they just wanted to know which chocolates were serious, and which were pranks.

...

Once everyone went into their rooms, Alfie went to get Sibuna. They all shuffled into Alfie and Jerome's room.

"Hey! What's going on?" Jerome asked, suspicious.

"Ok, slimeball. We know you left some of us chocolates as a joke." Patricia said.

"Are trying to say I left Fabian chocolates?" he snickered.

"You know what we mean!" Patricia shouted. "Now, did you, or did you not leave Nina two chocolates?" Jerome thought, _Lie? Or do what Mara tought me with out her telling me to for once?_ He was tired of getting blamed for everything and did think it'd be nice to have their trust.

"...Yes. But I only left her one. As a prank..."

"I knew it." Patricia said.

"Did you leave the entire bag of chocolates under Amber's pillow?"

"Yes. As a prank."

"What kind of prank is that?" Amber asked.

"Ugh, I thought maybe you would accuse Alfie of trying to say you have a big appetite. That one didn't really go as planned, but you did get mad at him."

"What else did you leave?" Patricia asked, annoyed at his stupid pranks.

"I also left Mara one. And I filled Victor's office when he wasn't home."

"You are such a jerk Jerome!" Amber shouted.

"Why do you always have to mess with us?" Nina asked.

"Guys, guys! He just told us the _truth_. He hardly ever does that." Fabian said.

"Fabian's right," Alfie said smiling. "My buddy is telling the truth. Instead of yelling at him, we should be glad he didn't lie to us."

"Wow Jerome, what changed you?" Patricia asked, curious. He wanted to say Mara. But he couldn't get himself to.

"I don't know... some people just change." Jerome said. Sibuna smiled.

"Group hug!" Alfie shouted. They all exchanged some glances and then ran up and gave Jerome a big hug. Jerome pretended not to like it with a "Oh, get off!" and a "This is so bizzare!" But he didn't try and escape. He was really happy. None of them had ever really hugged him. Especially not all at once. _Mara really has changed me..._ Jerome thought.

_A/N So, what did you think? PLEASE leave comments, and CC. I'm not the kind of person who thinks you're flaming when it's just CC. :) So obviously this is not the last chapter. I'll be having one or two more. This _is_ my longest chapter yet, so it _did_ take some time. Sorry for taking so long to update! Review please! LOVE YOU ALL!_

_Oh and here are the next 3 questions to try and answer:_

_1. In House of Cameras, Victor tries to make the students breakfast. What does Mara say that Trudy always gives them?_

_2. In House of Hoax, Mr. Winkler says that Osiris, Isis and Horus are represented by numbers. What are each of their numbers?_

_3. In House of Harsh, Alfie has to go in the cellar. What is he looking for in the cellar? _

_Good luck!_

_~Peace_


	9. Valentine's and Breakups

_A/N OMIGOSH so it is NOT Valentine's day anymore, but people are already putting up Christmas stories and it's only halfway through November! I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO STUPID for not updating this! You guys have made this my second most popular story EVER and I am so happy! *tears up* PLEASE forgive me! :( I really hope you are all interested in reading this still!_

_So here are the winners/answers of the questions from chap. 8 (a lot of winners this time!):_

_1. "Trudy always gave us toast with our choice of jam."_

_2. Horus 5, Isis 4, Osiris 3, (though I was fine with you just putting the numbers and no names)_

_3. He was getting the elixir and looking for the demisphere (but I was fine with just one of those answers)_

_The first place winners are:_

_**SkittleStorm1023**!** cammiestar58**!** Fabinaisawesome**! **Zenelia **(she WAS Zenelia Sky)! **Comma Dot and Ignorance**! **sarah** ()! aaaand once again, **2funE4U**! It's cool that there were so many winners this time! Great job everyone! You all win dedication of this chapter! xD_

_On to the story! :D_

...

After Mick and Alfie went to class late, the teacher had gotten pretty angry. After class, Alfie had been completely and utterly shocked when he found not one, not two, but_ three_ Valentines letters stuffed into his locker. He didn't even read them yet and he ran straight to Jerome.

"Jerome! Look it! I got THREE letters in my locker! From GIRLS!" he said excitedly to his friend. Jerome laughed.

"Let's see them then," Jerome said, snatching them out of Alfie's hand. He read them aloud.

"_'Dear Alfie, _

_ When you went on stage and declared your love for Amber, I was so impressed. That was so sweet, telling everyone! You're so brave!_

_Love, Daisy XOXO'_" Jerome made a "Yuck" face and read the second one.

"_'Alfie,_

_I don't know you very well but I think you're really sweet!_  
_Being brave and telling the whole school of your love for Amber and all._  
_Would you like to go somewhere and get a bite to eat? _  
_Maybe we could go together to the next school ball!_

_Love, Jessica :)'_"

"Jess is hot, but she is very bad at poetry." Jerome said about the letter.

"What's the third one say?" Alfie asked. Jerome cleared his throat.

"_'Dear Alfie, _

_I can't believe you were brave enough to tell the whole school how much you love me!'_" Jerome paused, "This must be from Amber." he said in slight disbelief.

"REALLY? Keep reading!" Alfie said excitedly.

"_'It was absolutely the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me! Well... maybe... Anyway, you're like my night in shining armor! But... I need to talk to you Alfie. In private. Meet me in my room an hour before the dance._

_From Amber.'_"

Alfie's jaw had dropped.

Now Everyone was back the Anubis House. Jerome had told the truth, and Alfie didn't know where Mick and Fabian had gone off to. Mara and Patricia chatted in their room, and so did Amber and Nina. Alfie put on his tux right away, he wanted to look good for when Amber told him she loved him. He had been waiting for this day for a long time.

...

Fabian couldn't be happier. He had _hated_ being all stupid and so-called "cool". He was only doing it to impress Nina, and it was just plain stupid of him to listen to Mick. Mick wasn't stupid of course, he was Fabian's best mate, but he was different than Fabian, and Nina was different than Amber. Or Mara. Whoever Mick liked. Anyway, Mick didn't know what Nina liked, and Fabian did.

Trying his hardest to look confident, Fabian went out into the woods to the spot that Sibuna often met, to continue his original,_ Fabian_ made plan.

Out loud, he said "Let's do this."

...

Nina was in her room writing in her diary while Amber ranted about how excited she was for the dance, though Nina was not paying attention. She wrote:

_Dear diary, _

_Like Amber, I am excited for the Valentines Day dance too. It's my first British boarding school dance! :) But... I still wish I had asked Fabian to the dance. I know it's weird for a girl to ask the guy, but he didn't ask me, and I just want him to know how I feel. It isn't too late... I could still ask him. In fact. I will. I don't care if he likes Joy. Or liked Joy. I have to know if he likes me back! I'm going to go ask him right now! :)_

Nina slammed her diary shut and put it under her pillow. The sudden slam noise made Amber jump and stop talking.

"Where are you going?" Amber asked, as Nina put her hand on the doorknob.

"Somewhere... I'll be right back."

...

Mara made herself ready for Mick's surprise.

"Patricia, can I tell you something?" she asked her friend.

"Anything," Patricia said.

"I... I'm going to break up with Mick."

"What? I thought you liked him? I thought this was like a dream come true for you?" Patricia said.

"It _was_, but things have changed. Plus, we fight a lot more than we ever did as friends..." Mara said.

"I get it, I guess," Patricia said, patting her friend on the back, "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

...

Mara came down the steps and he was there with a rose. He smiled and handed it to her.

"Come on, follow me." he said, leading her outdoors. He was hiding something behind his back.

"Where are we going?" Mara asked, she hoped that it wasn't too romantic. She didn't want to break up with him if he'd gone through a lot of trouble for this. Then she'd have to break up with him some other time.

"It's a surprise." Taking her around to the back of the house, Mick thought about how exactly he would break up with her.

Once around the house, Mara was shocked to see a picnic blanket set up right where she had been giving Jerome the nice lessons._ Guess we'll have to start doing them somewhere else..._ she thought. Sitting on the blanket, Mick pulled a small pizza box out from behind his back. _Too weird_, Mara thought,_ that's what I thought Jerome would bring!_

She sat down across from him and tried to avoid any romance while they smiled awkwardly every once in a while and munched on the pizza.

Swallowing his last bite of pizza, which he had devoured in about 3 seconds, Mick cleared his throat.

"Um, Mara... I need to talk to you about something..." he started. _OH NO,_ Mara thought, _what if he tells me he loves me!_

"Hold on, I am like, really cold!" Mara stalled, "I'll be right back, I have to get a jacket!" she started to walk around the house and half expected Mick to offer her his coat, but he didn't for some reason.

_I'd offer her my coat, but that's too romantic..._ Mick thought.

...

Inside, Mara saw Jerome standing at the end of the boys hall, doing nothing.

"Jerome? Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.

"Are you... alright?" Mara asked, noticing his deep in thought expression.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said back, rather snappy. Mara gave him a "be nice" look. Mara wanted to know what really was up with him, but she was in a hurry to break up with Mick and wanted to get it over with.

"I have to get back outside to Mick, I just came in for a coat, can I just borrow yours?" she asked, noticing his coat was hanging over his shoulder, as it was a lot of times.

"Sure," Jerome handed it to her.

"Thanks so much, Jerome." she smiled at him kindly, which made him smile back, even though he probably didn't mean to. He quickly took the smile off his face and said "See ya later."

...

Outside, Mara nervously told Mick she'd explain the coat situation in a minute.

"I have to tell you something else first..." she started. _What if she says she loves me?_ Mick thought, worried.

"No, _I_ have to tell _you_ something first," Mick said quickly.

"No, Mick please, just hear me?" Mara asked. Mick looked at her upset face and knew she must be telling him something else. He nodded his head.

"Mick... for a while when you and Amber were dating, I was jealous. I really liked you for some reason. I didn't really have a specific reason... I guess you just looked like the perfect boyfriend, and Amber certainly made you seem that way. The more she said how sweet and hot you were, the more I was beginning to believe her. And then I liked you. Once we were actually together, I couldn't believe it, it was like, a dream come true. I loved it. I loved you. At least, I _thought_ I did..." Mara trailed off, not knowing what to say next. Instead she waited for a reply. Mick was giving her a wide-eyed, mouth-slightly-open look.

"_Thought_ you did?" he asked, "You mean, you _don't_ love me?" he asked.

"I-I'm SO sorry Mick! I didn't want to have to end it at this pizza picnic you set up, but I just had to do it soon!" Mara started to tear up, but Mick put a silencing hand up.

"Mara, that's great!" Mick smiled and hugged her as he laughed.

"What?" Mara asked.

"Mara, I was going to dump, er, break up with you too! I'm so happy you feel the same way!" Mick said excitedly.

A smile spread across Mara's face. "Really? You mean, we can still be good friends?"

"Of course!" Mick gave Mara one more hug and she kissed him on the cheek.

"That saved me a _bunch_ of stress!" Mick said.

"Yeah, really," Mara said getting up to go inside.

"Mara," Mick stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you wearing Jerome's coat?" he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Ew, no... that is _not_ why..." Mara lied.

"Oh come on, he totally likes you, which did bother me, but it doesn't bother me any more. And that's one of the reasons I was going to break up with you, because I thought you liked him, not me."

Mara's mouth opened slightly in surprise. They were acting like they'd never dated already! Mara sighed. She had to confess.

"Ok... maybe I do like him_ a little_. But it doesn't matter! He doesn't like me." Mara said.

"I think, you should go for it." Mick said.

"No way. Not going to happen." she said.

"Fine." Mick said, giving up with a grin.

"What about you? You're going to go talk to Amber aren't you?"

"Would it make me a pig if I did right after our break-up?" Mick asked.

"No. Do what your heart tells you. You know in your heart what you really want, so you have to listen to it." Mara told him.

"Thanks Mara. Maybe you should start listening to your own advise." Mick said, and jogged away. Mara was slightly dumbfounded.

"Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day." Mick smiled, looking back at her. Mara smiled back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mick."

...

_A/N SO SORRY that AGAIN there wasn't much Patricia! I promise I'll try and add her in more. _

_So here are the new questions to answer! Good luck!_

_1. Who are the 7 acolytes, and which two main characters are not one of them? (one answer for either the first part or second part will do!)_

_2. In House of Cameras and House of Numbers, Nina and Fabian find really old pictures of Victor, but he looks the same! What year were the photos from?_

_3. In House of Pests and House of Betrayal, Victor lets mice free in the house. What color are the mice?_

_Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked it! :) Please review with answers to the questions! I can't wait to write and post chapter 10! Which most likely will be my last chapter! There will be a pretty awesome ending, oh yes! Love you all so much! XOXO Haha_

_~Peace_


	10. Valentine's, Songs, and Dancing

_A/N First, here are the Chapter 9 Answers:_

_1. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy are the 7 acolytes. Mick and Mara are not._

_2. 1925_

_3. White_

_The first place winners are:_

_**2FunE4U **(gurrrl you on a ROLL! xD) And **c****OuRt3n3y**! Congrats!_

_The second place winners:_

_**HoAcrazylover** and **HOAluver4ev**! Both of you were REALLY close, but you got the date wrong! :(_

_Now, prepare for the FINAL chapter, of this story! :D_

...

It was getting closer to the dance. Just an hour away.

Amber was already almost completely ready, so it seemed to Mara. Of course Amber kept going on about how she had so little time to get all her beautifying done.

Amber looked at the clock and remembered what was about to happen.

"Uh, Mara, I need you to leave, now!" Amber said worriedly.

"What? Why?" Mara asked. She was in think mode a few seconds ago and was annoyed that Amber distracted her. "I'm trying to think about something."

"Well go think somewhere else! Sorry but Alfie's about to be here and-" Amber stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it and saw Alfie standing there with a big bouquet of roses. Mara left the room to find somewhere else to think.

Shutting the door, Amber nervously took the roses from Alfie.

"Alfie..." she set the roses down on her bed, "Alfie, I don't like you... you know, in that way..."

Alfie's happy-love grin turned to a small frown.

"But... the Valentine's letter-"

"Was not a Valentine's letter. It was just me trying to talk to you without having to do it in person... or something like that."

"...Oh..." Alfie's sadness made Amber feel bad.

"Alfie, there are so many girls at our school, there has to be _someone_ that likes you... why haven't you ever tried to date any of them?" Amber tried.

"I have! None of them ever say yes though."

"I'm sure Amelia Pinches will say yes. You have to try! Any girl should be DYING to date someone as sweet as you!" Amber said, trying to lift his spirits. It seemed to work, because his face lit up a bit.

"NO. NOT brace-face Pinches. Anything but that... I did get two Valentine's letters in my locker today... All the girls loved how I confessed my love for you on stage! That's it! I can go with Daisy or Jessica!" Alfie had a smile again. Amber smiled too.

"Alfie that's so great! Go get 'em! I knew someone would like you! But I suggest Jessica, 'cause Daisy's a bit odd..." Amber hugged him and walked him to the door.

"Amber..." Alfie said before leaving the room.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," was all he said before grabbing the roses off the bed and taking them with him as he ran down the hall.

Amber, now slightly annoyed, yelled, "Hey! Those could still be for me!" but she smiled anyway at the silly boy.

...

Nina searched for Fabian everywhere. She couldn't find him. She talked to Mick who had no clue where his roomate was, but apparently he and Mara broke up. She tried asking all the girls but none of them knew either.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? It's like forty-five minutes until the dance starts," Mara said.

"Yeah, I'll get ready soon," Nina said running back downstairs and into the dining room.

"I saw him go outside a while ago," Jerome said when Nina asked him in the kitchen.

"Outside? Why?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Jerome said, munching on a cookie he found.

"If you see him, tell him I need to talk to him."

Nina tried calling his cell but he left it in his room. She walked outside and was about to go check the school when she realized how silly that was. _This isn't life or death!_ she thought, _Even if I do want to tell him as soon as possible. I THINK I can manage to wait for when he comes back to the house..._

She walked back in and went upstairs to get ready.

...

Fabian saw Nina come outside. He hid behind a bush and waited. She went back inside.

He quietly ran to the door and slowly opened it.

No sign of Nina.

He ran to his room quickly and put on his tuxedo.

"Planning something special for Nina?" Mick asked in a teasing tone.

"Actually, yes." Fabian smiled and ran out of his room.

...

Jerome put on his tuxedo. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought about Mara and how he should just ask her, even if she is with Mick. _No... I can't do that..._ He thought, _I guess I'll just watch TV until it's time to head over..._

Jerome walked out of his room and passed Mick.

"Oh, Jerome, wait mate," Mick said. Jerome turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to let you know that Mara and I broke up. For real this time." Mick winked at Jerome and went into his room.

"What's he going on about?" Jerome asked himself. Inside, Jerome knew exactly what Mick was talking about.

...

Mara ended up sitting in the bathroom to think.

She thought about Mick. About her advice to him and how he had told her to listen to her own advice. Should she really? It was messing with her brain. Should she talk to Jerome? She didn't know.

She decided to get a glass of water to quench her thirst for help, not that it would actually do anything.

Mara went down the steps and into the kitchen. She took a long gulp of ice cold water and noticed Jerome was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Jerome? Don't you want to get ready?" Mara asked from the kitchen doorway. He turned his head and said, "I am ready."

She walked over and saw that he was already wearing his tux.

"What are you watching?" she asked sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Eh, nothing good on," Jerome turned the TV off. "So you and Mick are definitely like...?"

"Broken up, yeah. But it's what we both wanted." Jerome nodded and there was a long pause of silence.

Mara finally decided to speak.

"So, taking anyone to the dance? Leave anyone any Valentine's or chocolate's? You know, seriously, not like a joke."_ I must sound so obvious!_ Mara thought.

"...No," Jerome sounded like he was lying, but Mara didn't know if she should ask why.

_Do it Mara, just do it_! the voice inside her head said, _just tell him you like him! Ask if he wants to go with you!_

"So Jerome-"

"So Mara-"

They both started speaking at the same time. They smiled awkwardly and Mara let Jerome continue.

"I was just wondering which kind of chocolate you prefer," he said, grinning as he held up a milk chocolate and a dark chocolate heart.

"Jerome! You have to stop stealing them!" Mara said laughing.

"I actually bought these this time. This morning, from Alfie when he was selling them at school," he said. "So which is it?"

"Which is what?" Mara asked, getting distracted by his deep blue eyes.

"Which chocolate do you prefer?"

"Oh! Uh... milk?" he handed her the milk chocolate one and she put it in her small purse she was taking to the dance. "I'll... save it for later..." She said blushing a little and worried he'd notice.

How could something like a small little crush she always denied just an hour before, suddenly become such a big one she couldn't control? Mara's mind went through everything sweet, kind, funny, and nice about Jerome. With everything she thought of, the urge to yell in Jerome's face "TAKE ME TO THE DANCE!" grew larger.

Finally when she couldn't take it anymore, just sitting there not making a move, she leaned over and, not entirely meaning to, kissed Jerome's cheek.  
Both their eyes widened and she ran out of the room from complete embarrassment.

Jerome just smirked. _She kissed my cheek again_, he thought, _I knew she'd come around one day._

...

Alfie ran into Jerome on the way to their room.

"Alfie, whatever you did, it worked! Mara_ totally_ loves me. First of all, we didn't even need to distract Campbell since they broke up. But whatever you did really helped, mate," Jerome said to his friend.

"What? I didn't do anything. OH YEAH, I forgot that I was supposed to help you get Mara... Sorry dude, my mind was on something else..." Alfie said. Suddenly he seemed to realize something. "WAIT she told you she likes you? Dude that's awesome!"

"Well... actually, no. She kissed my cheek and ran away... again..." Jerome said awkwardly.

"Oh..." Alfie said, " Is that good or bad?"

"I'm pretty sure it's good, Alfie, I mean she only ran away because she was embarrassed I'm sure." Jerome hoped that he was right. Besides, why would she kiss him at all if she didn't like him?

...

Mara paced back and forth in her room while Amber chased her trying to put makeup on her. Patricia sat on her bed and rolled her eyes.

"Mara, _please_ stay still! It'll take all night if you don't stop walking!" Amber whined.

"I'm sorry Amber! I just... I just don't know what to do! I don't want to leave the room... I'm not going..." Mara said.

"What? No, Mara, you _have_ to come! Okay, why don't you just tell me what's going on?" Amber said, grabbing her friends arm and making her sit on her bed.

Mara knew Amber couldn't keep a secret. But at this moment she didn't care and told Amber and Patricia what happened.

"Eww Jerome?" Amber had said when Mara finished, "I mean... well whatever, that's sooo romantic! You have to see if he likes you!"

"Jerome? I don't know _what_ you see in that weasel! I mean... I guess he can be fun...?" Patricia had said, trying to be supportive.

"Thanks Patricia... I think. And Amber NO WAY am I going to ask him if he likes me! I already know he thinks I'm a freak now!" Mara said sadly.

"Then I'll ask him!" Amber said excitedly, running out of the room.

"Amber wait! No!" Mara called.

"I'll try and stop her!" Patricia ran after Amber. Once she got to the steps she tried as best as she could to 'run' down the steps in her goth-ish heals without falling or breaking her angle. _How did Amber get down so fast in her 5 inch heals?_ Patricia thought, _That girl must have lots of practice._

Amber ran to Alfie and Jerome's room.

"Jerome! Mara wants to know if you love her!" Amber said quickly.

"What-"

"OH I _KNE_W it!" Amber cut Jerome off, "This is _so_ romantic! Oh you _have_ to go tell her!" Amber squealed.

"No! Amber don't-" Patricia stumbled into the room and realized she was too late. _Sorry Mara..._

"Okay slime ball, let's get this straight," Patricia got up in Jerome's face, "If you want to date Mara, you better treat her right and if you ever hurt her!... Let's just say you'll be on my bad side."

Jerome knew that even he would be tortured if he were on Patricia's bad side. He saw how she was to Nina before. _That was the most annoying thing on earth,_ he thought.

"Amber didn't even let me answer the question!" Jerome protested.

"Oh... sorry?" Amber said.

"Okay, so what_ is_ your answer then?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe...Yeah... Sure..." Jerome tried to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"Oh I have to go tell Mar-"

"Amber, NO this is something he needs to do himself!" Patricia cut off Amber. Jerome looked at Patricia with surprise. She wanted to help.

"Amber, go tell Mara that I stopped you from asking him. Can you do that?" Patricia asked Amber slowly.

"Fine. But this is taking waaay too long!" Amber said, walking out of the room.

"Trixie I don't need your help," Jerome said.

"Fine, but _don't mess this up_!" Patricia left.

Jerome sighed, "Why does Queen Millington always have to get involved? And now Patricia is gonna be watching my every move."

Alfie had been quietly watching the whole thing.

"I dunno bro, but she doesn't MEAN to start trouble. I'll take care of Trixie, don't worry." Alfie said with a wink and he left too.

...

Nina got ready as fast as possible with a little help from Amber. When she walked down the steps she saw Fabian standing there.

"Fabian!" she smiled and ran up to him. "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

Fabian smiled.

"Come with me. I want to show you something," Fabian said, ignoring Nina's question.

"What? We have to leave for the dance in like 8 minutes, and I need to ask you something. Fabian will y-" Nina said.

"The dance can wait. This can't," Fabian interrupted. Nina wanted to see what he was going on about, so she followed him outside and behind the house.

"Is this about another clue?" Nina asked, but Fabian just smiled and didn't answer.

"Fabian, I need to ask you something," Nina tried again as they walked through the woods.

"Just wait one more minute," Fabian said.

Nina sighed. She wasn't gonna get a chance to ask him until he showed her this... whatever this was.

They came out to the clearing wear Sibuna often met and Nina was surprised to see what was there.

A small table with a nice white table cloth, and two chairs were in front of her. Two candles were in the middle of the table. Nina's face filled with happiness.

"Fabian, what is all this?" she asked smiling.

"Nina... Will you be my Valentine?" Fabian asked.

"YES!" Nina hugged him, "Fabian! That's what I've been trying to ask _you_!" The pair laughed.

"Please, have a seat?" Fabian pulled out a chair for Nina.

"It's getting really dark. What happens when we can't see anything?" Nina asked. Fabian lit the candles and picked up a lantern and two torches from behind his chair.

"I was going to bring candles, but I sort of... lost them," Fabian said. Nina laughed.

"Fabian... this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me,"

"Really?" Fabian asked blushing, "I-It was nothing, really."

The two students sat there quietly just smiling at each other for almost a minute.

"Uh, Nina... I have something for you..." Fabian said suddenly.

"Oh, Fabian you didn't have to get me something," Nina blushed slightly.

"I didn't _get_ you anything... I wrote you something." Fabian pulled out his guitar from behind a tree and Nina gasped.

"You... You wrote me a song?" Nina stood up, ran to Fabian and kissed him on the cheek. Startled, Fabian almost dropped the guitar.

"I didn't even play it for you yet!" Fabian laughed and blushed insanely.

"You didn't have to," Nina smiled, "You're so sweet, just the fact that you wrote me a song is enough. But, you know I still want to hear it." They laughed. Fabian gestured Nina to sit down again. He sat down as well and began playing his guitar.

...

Mara still objected to leaving the room, even though Amber and Patricia said they didn't ask Jerome.

"UGGGH Mara, this is silly! Jerome probably won't say anything, and we have to leave in like, 30 seconds," Patricia wined.

"I can't do it, I just can't."

Amber sat down next to Mara on the bed.

"Mara, there have been times when I was afraid of seeing Mick. But I stood tall and acted strong... Usually... Anyway, you should really try doing that. You can't miss the dance anyway, just forget Jerome and have fun!" Amber said.  
Mara thought about this for a moment.

"You're right! I didn't get all dressed up for nothing! I got dressed up to have fun! Not for some... some stupid crush!" Mara smiled and finally let Amber finish her makeup.

"Okay, let's... go downstairs..." Mara's nervousness crept back into her stomach as she walked down the steps. Trudy, Mick and Alfie were waiting there smiling.

"Oooh you girls look lovely!" Trudy smiled, "Where's Nina? And Fabian?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen Nina for like a forty-five minutes," Patricia said.

"Fabian hasn't been around either," Mick said.

"That's odd. Maybe, they went to the school already," Trudy said, "Now, go have fun!"

"Um... Where's Jerome?" Mara asked Alfie.

"He said he had to 'go', so I was just thinking he went over early too. At least that's what I told Trudy!" Alfie said laughing.

"Oh.. Okay." Mara said.

...

At the Valentine's Day Dance, Mara stood on the side. Patricia was on the dance floor with Brad and told him something before walking over to Mara.

"Maraaa stop looking so worried! Remember what Amber said, forget about it!" Patricia said.

"You're right... I'm sorry. Can we dance?" Mara took Patricia's hands and the two girls laughed as they made a fool of themselves.

...

Jerome _had_ gone to the school early, something he usually wouldn't do, but he had been bored and decided to see if he could possibly set up a few pranks in the bathrooms before everyone showed up.

He could see Mara and Patricia on the other side of the room, but so far, they hadn't seen him. _Maybe I should talk to Mara..._ he thought. _Besides, she looks like she's freaking out._

Jerome began to walk in their direction, but Mara smiled suddenly and started dancing with Patricia._ Never mind then..._ Walking back to where he was, Jerome couldn't help but feel disappointed. He did like Mara, and he wanted to tell her it was alright.

Suddenly Jerome didn't care if they were dancing and having fun. He wanted to work it out now. Jerome pushed through the crowd of dancing students and grabbed Patricia.

"Go get some punch," Jerome said quietly through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Patricia asked annoyed. Jerome nodded towards Mara, who had been dancing with her eyes closed and didn't realize Patricia wasn't dancing any more.

"OH... okay..." Patricia walked over to Alfie to see what he was up to.

Jerome grabbed Mara's arm and pulled her towards the door. At first Mara had thought it was Patricia dancing but the second she felt the strong grip, she snapped her eyes open and started to worry.

He dragged her into the drama studio.

"Mara, we need to talk."

"I know. I'm so sorry Jerome! I don't want to mess with your feelings! I'm so sorry! I feel like I-" Mara's teary face stared at Jerome's half snickering face.

"Mara, it's _fine_. I don't care!" Jerome said putting a hand on the small girl's shoulder.

"You... don't?" Mara wiped her tears away, but her face fell with sadness.

"Well... I _care_, but not... in a bad way... But anyway, do you... do you actually like me Mara Jaffray?" Jerome lifted her chin so that she would look him in the face, and so he could tell if she was ling when she answered.

"...M-Maybe... I can't though, you don't like me."

"Mara, it's okay," Jerome sat himself and her down on one of the couches, "... I do like you... I have... for a while, actually..."

...

When Fabian had finished his song, Nina couldn't hold in her happiness. She had run around the table and hugged Fabian so tightly that he couldn't breathe for a second, but he didn't care.

Now they had moved their chairs next to each other on one side of the table and were half cuddling to keep warm.

"Fabian... How long have you liked me...?" Nina asked. Fabian blushed.

"Um... pretty much as soon as we started to hang out." Fabian looked away. Nina didn't say anything, so Fabian, confused turned his head back to her and found her smiling face just inches away from his.

They awkwardly and slowly began to lean in, and just when they were about to kiss, Fabian's watch alarm went off and made the pair jump.

"Oops... That was set to remind me to set up this whole thing, but I did it earlier..."

"It's okay," Nina lied.

"Well... since it's suddenly so ridiculously cold... Would you like to go to the dance with me Nina?" Fabian stood and held out a hand.

"I'd love to." Nina took his hand and they walked out of the woods.

...

Alfie waved to Patricia as he walked back over to Jessica.

"Thanks for being my date Jessica, do you want to dance?" he smiled like a goof.

"Um, who were you just talking to?" Jessica asked, ignoring his question and pointing towards Patricia.

"Oh, that's Trixie, you know her right? She lives in my house."

"Of course I know her-"

"Then... why did you ask who she was...?"

"You knew what I meant! Anyway why would you flirt with some other girl when you came with me?" Alfie stared in shock at the annoyed looking girl.

"We weren't flirting! She's my friend! Calm down," Alfie said quickly and nervously.

"Go eat a rag!" Jessica angrily walked away from Alfie.

Dumbfounded and disappointed, Alfie walked over to the punch table and frowned. No more punch. _Well isn't this my lucky day!_ he thought sarcastically. Suddenly he noticed Daisy over at the end of the table, dancing terribly by herself. Alfie smiled._ I should have known not to listen to Amber, _he thought,_ If Daisy's more odd, then she's probably more like me._ Alfie walked over and handed Daisy a cup.

"Oh hi Alfie," Daisy smiled, "Um... why is the cup empty?"

"Stupid, stupid..." Alfie said quietly to himself, but looked up to see Daisy still smiling.

"Uh, you want to dance?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah!" Daisy said excitedly and the two danced terribly together to the slightly hard rock songs that played.

...

Mara's upset face turned to complete shock.

"What?" she said.

"What? What's wrong?" Jerome asked slightly nervously.

"Nothing! I mean... I... what?" Mara couldn't speak full sentences.

"Okay, how about I do this for you," Jerome took Mara's hand and stood them both up. "'Jerome! I love you! Be my Valentine, let's dance!'" Jerome said in a high pitched voice, "What? Really? Alright, let's dance!" Jerome said in a silly way of his regular voice.

Mara laughed and Jerome was happy to see her smile again. She opened her mouth to speak but he shushed her.

"No, no. Just dance." Jerome brought them to the dance floor.

As Jerome was about to start dancing to the rock music, a slow love song came on.

"You know, on second thought, I'm more in the mood for punch-"

"No way!" Mara interrupted Jerome, "We're _dancing_."

"Fine..." Jerome looked around to see if any of his friends were watching, and started to slow dance with Mara.

"You know, this is actually a really boring way of dancing..." Jerome commented. Mara shushed him this time.

She smiled. "No, no. Just dance."

...

_A/N THE END! I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter! If there are any questions that were not answered please feel free to ask in a review, and I will reply to them! Thank you all SO MUCH for reading (and reviewing ;D) this chapter and all my others! Special thanks to all my fellow forumers, who keep me thinking about HoA all the time and help inspire me!_

_See you in my next story! Peace out!_

_~Peace_


End file.
